Un sencillo experimento
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: El conocimiento se adquiere a través de la observación y la experimentación. Bart quiere saber definitivamente si Martin es, como todo el mundo piensa, gay, y Martin no parece estar muy seguro. Sólo hay un modo de dejar las cosas claras. Los hechos tienen lugar después del episodio "Dial N for Nerder". No es necesariamente Martin/Bart, tan sólo chiquilladas inocentes
**_LOS SIMPSON_** **ES UNA SERIE DE MATT GROENING**

* * *

Había vuelto al colegio aquel día y para la hora del recreo Martin ya había conseguido meterse en un lío. Bart puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de leer el cómic del Hombre Radiactivo para considerar si debía ayudarlo o no. Tras mucho dudar, se levantó del banco y caminó hacia el árbol del que pendía Martin, porque habían enganchado sus calzoncillos a una rama. El chico ya llevaba un buen rato allí, tanto que parecía haberse resignado y esperaba pacientemente a que viniera algún alma generosa a ayudarlo a volver a pisar tierra firme, sin importarle lo poco pudoroso de su postura. Cuando Bart se acercó, Martin salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Bart.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto a provocar a Jimbo y la pandilla?

\- Quisieron darme la bienvenida a su modo, creo. La verdad es que han sido muy delicados-Martin echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a Bart-. ¿Te importaría bajarme de aquí, por favor? No es que me moleste, después de tantos años ya no me duele cuando me cuelgan de los calzoncillos, pero no quisiera perderme la clase de Historia.

\- Debes de ser el único chico que se muere por ir a clase.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Bart trepó el árbol hasta llegar a la rama de la que estaba colgado Martin y soltó sus calzoncillos. Martin cayó de pecho al suelo pero no dio muestra alguna de dolor, simplemente se puso en pie y se sacudió como pudo la tierra que manchaba su pecho.

\- Gracias, Bart. Ah, y gracias por cuidar de mis pequeñas en mi ausencia.

\- Bah, no es nada-Bart, tras bajar del árbol, se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Para mí sí lo es, Bart. No sé cómo supiste de mi proyecto, pero de no haber estado tú ahí, no habría llegado a buen puerto. Mi más sincero agradecimiento.

Bart esbozó una sonrisa. Había tratado de olvidar todo lo referente a aquel accidente, porque se había sentido terriblemente estúpido al pensar que había muerto por su culpa.

\- Me gustaría devolverte el favor-sonrió Martin.

\- ¿Tu padre trabaja en el FBI, tiene una fábrica de petardos o algo así?

\- Me temo que no.

\- Entonces, déjalo.

\- Pero podría ayudarte a salvar el curso, si quieres.

\- Ya me diste clase una vez y la cosa no acabó bien.

\- No tiene por qué acabar con el mismo resultado, si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte.

Bart estuvo a punto de largarse, ya que ya había librado a Martin de su apuro, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a dejarlo en paz, así que se detuvo y meditó sobre ello. Su madre lo había amenazado con castigarlo sin salir durante todo el verano si no aprobaba el curso y, aunque su padre casi siempre conseguía que se librara del castigo, había suspendido tantas veces que ella no sería flexible aquella vez.

\- ...Bueno, vale-contestó finalmente.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡No te arrepentirás! ¿Vamos a mi casa después del colegio?

\- Vale, como quieras-era lo que Bart iba a proponer de todas formas. Desde que Homer había llevado aquel montón de gallos a su casa y nadie sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos, la calma se había acabado.

\- ¡Nos vemos a la salida, entonces! ¡Y gracias de nuevo!

Con esto, Martin marchó alegre como unas castañuelas en dirección al edificio. Bart se lo quedó mirando y decidió seguirlo, no sin esperar un poco para que no lo vieran con él. Esperaba que nadie se fijara cuando fueran juntos a su casa después de las clases. No odiaba a Martin pero lo mejor para su reputación era que no lo vieran muy a menudo solo con él.

* * *

La habitación de Martin era enorme y, al contrario que la de Bart, estaba muy bien ordenada, tanto que parecía algo patológico, y olía bien. Bart se había distraído observando que no había muñecos de acción, consolas ni posters de ninguna serie de televisión o película, sino muchas cajas de juegos de rol y libros, muchos libros. También algún recuerdo de un recital de teatro, danza, poesía o música. La verdad era que Martin le hablaba pero él había dejado de escuchar a los dos minutos.

La puerta se abrió tras un par de golpecitos y se asomó la madre de Martin.

\- ¿Queréis que os traiga algo, chicos?

\- No, gracias, madre-respondió Martin.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No queréis merendar? ¿Ni un zumo de naranja?

\- No es necesario-repitió Martin, y Bart terminó por sacudir la cabeza.

\- Bueno. Si queréis cualquier cosa, estoy en la cocina.

La mujer volvió a cerrar la puerta y Bart se volvió hacia Martin, mientras él decía:

\- Siento que esté siempre encima. Aún sigue afectada por lo sucedido.

\- Ya...

\- Pues, como decía, sólo tienes que coger este número y...

\- Oye, Martin, sé sincero. Tú eres gay, ¿a que sí?

Martin levantó la mirada del libro, con los ojos muy abiertos, e inmediatamente volvió a fijarla en él, visiblemente azorado.

\- ¡Claro que no!-musitó entre dientes.

\- Vamos, no mientas. Prometo que no saldrá de esta habitación.

\- ¡Yo no soy gay! ¡No sé por qué siempre estáis diciendo eso!

\- ¿Que no lo sabes?-Bart chistó-. Venga, hombre, ¡si te gustan las mismas cosas que a las niñas, haces gestitos de niñas y te he visto con faldita!

\- Los roles de género son algo muy primitivo-Martín aún no levantó la mirada del libro. Uno hubiera dicho que habría intentado esconderse dentro de él-. ¿Podemos volver a los quebrados, por favor?

\- Bueno, bueno, no te enfades.

Martin abrió la boca pero no continuó con su clase. Bart lo miraba de una forma que empezaba a atacarlo de los nervios. No iba a prestarle atención y él también se había desconcentrado, así que suspiró y se volvió hacia Bart, apoyando un codo sobre el libro.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo para poder decírselo a todo el mundo y que se burlen de mí?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Para tu información, grandes figuras de la humanidad han sido homosexuales: Leonardo Da Vinci, Oscar Wilde, Marcel Proust, Alan Tur...

\- ¡Que lo digo en serio, pesado, que no se lo voy a decir a nadie! Es sólo que tengo curiosidad. Te conozco desde párvulos y siempre he creído que a ti te molaban los tíos. Bueno, yo y todo el cole. Quería saber si era verdad.

\- Pues si te digo la verdad, no me atraen ni los chicos ni las chicas. Por ahora, mi único interés es sacar una media de matrícula-Martin alzó una ceja-. ¿Cambiaría eso algo, acaso?

\- No demasiado: ya te pegan por empollón, así que...Y, en cuanto a mí, me da igual lo que hagas. No es que seas mi mejor amigo.

Martin asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

\- ...¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ¿Y tú estás seguro de que te gustan las chicas?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo; en el bar de Moe comentarios como aquellos solían acabar en discusiones y tortazos, y en el colegio pasaba algo muy parecido.

\- ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que me gustan! ¡Yo he tenido muchas novias!

\- ¿Ves como es una pregunta absurda? Sólo tenemos diez años, Bart. No importan nuestras maneras ni con quién hayamos salido: no se sabe con certeza qué seremos el día de mañana. Mira...Volvamos al temario y no demos más vueltas a este asunto.

Bart aceptó volver a mirar el libro de mala gana, mientras Martin se esforzaba por retomar la lección, pero su mente seguía divagando, y estaba casi seguro de que a Martin le pasaba lo mismo, porque no conseguía su objetivo. Terminaron mirándose de nuevo, en silencio.

\- ...No debí haber dicho eso-admitió Bart.

\- No, no debiste. Ahora a ver cómo conseguimos centrarnos...

Hubo una nueva pausa.

\- Supongo que tendremos que aclaranos las ideas-terminó diciendo Bart.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Tú no sabes si te gustan los chicos o las chicas, y yo quiero estar seguro de que no me gustan los chicos...

Martin pareció comprender incluso antes de que Bart supiera lo que debían hacer. El muchacho regordete pareció ponerse colorado como un tomate, se volvió hacia la puerta como si temiera que su madre estuviera acechando detrás de la puerta o leyéndole el pensamiento desde la cocina. Aunque sus padres eran más abiertos de mente que la mayoría de los paletos de aquel pueblo (infinitamente más que el entorno de Bart, seguro), él conocía tan bien como su compañero lo que podría ocurrir si alguien los viera.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Bart?-preguntó Martin en voz baja.

\- Pues no...Pero mi madre dice que no puedes decir que algo no te gusta si no lo pruebas.

\- Sí, la mía también lo dice.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, como si esperaran que hubiera alguien al acecho, escuchándolos, mirándolos. Estaban nerviosos; Bart no podía evitar revolverse en su asiento como si le picara el trasero.

\- ...Rapidito, ¿eh? Con un piquito digo yo que será suficiente...

\- Por supuesto...

El niño Simpson iba a contar hasta tres pero Martin se tomó en serio la recomendación de que fuera rápido y posó sus labios sobre los suyos a la velocidad del rayo. Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, ya se había separado.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, uno mirando el escritorio y el otro la pared. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada en un buen rato.

\- Vale, no me ha gustado-respondió Bart, sin ocultar una sonrisa aliviada-. No soy gay.

\- Creo que yo tampoco-confesó Martin, quien no dejaba de fruncir y menear los labios, como si aún estuviera catando de alguna manera el beso-. Aunque tal vez se deba a que no siento ningún tipo de atracción por ti. Puede que con una persona diferente...

\- ¡Ni de coña voy a besar a otro tío! Con una digo yo que será suficiente. Vale, ninguno de los dos es mariquita. Asunto zanjado. Como se te ocurra decirle esto a alguien...

\- Tienes mi palabra. Esto nunca ha ocurrido-Martin alzó su mano derecha solemnemente-. Y, ahora...¿Seguimos?

\- Seh, supongo.

Martin asintió con la cabeza y recorrió las líneas del libro con el dedo índice, buscando dónde se habían quedado. Su mirada se desvió una sola vez hacia Bart, y en el justo momento en que él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, lo vio apartar sus ojos de él rápidamente. Martin trató de ocultar una sonrisa, para que Bart no se pensara cosas raras. Iba a ser tremendamente complicado sacar la tarde de estudio adelante después de aquello.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
